I'm a monster hear me rawr!
by iHannibal
Summary: What if, Susan Murphy had a sister named Akira, who was also hit with the meteor? Giving her the ability to transform in a white tiger with eminsive strength. Doctor CockroachxOC rated T for very bad language...
1. Let the nightmare begin

Chapter 1: Let the Nightmare Begin

"My kingdom corrupt with dissent  
Your sins erupt by my intent  
I loathe your prayer, I wallow in sin  
Let the nightmare begin  
Prince of darkness, your satanic highness"

-Prince of Darkness by Megadeth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters vs. Aliens, only my character Akira. I also do not own the name Tigrerra that's from Bakugan; I do not own the Tokyo Mew Mew and Legend of Zelda reference or Dane Cook's joke, or Megadeth's song Prince of Darkness**_

* * *

I should probably start out with introductions, hey there my name is Akira Murphy my sister and best friend is Susan Murphy. This all takes place the morning before her wedding; she's getting married to some guy named Derek Dietl. Personally I hate him, he's a douche. But I would never tell that to Susan in fear of she might wish to murder me.

----5:00 a.m. Murphy Residents----

I was snug under my comforter and blankets pilled high on top of me as comfortable as I could be. I was having this really weird dream about me and Susan where monsters. Her name was Ginormica she was at least 50 feet tall and her hair was a silver white color. I was sitting on her shoulders except the only difference was I was a white tiger with claws and teeth that could rip through steel, my name was Tigrerra. We were sitting on the roof of the old gas station outside town and next to us where so really weird characters one was a monkey-fish thing, another was a pile of living toothpaste, then the last one seemed _normal_ except he had a cockroach head.

Susan seemed rather upset and before my dream self could ask what was wrong I heard someone scream and it didn't come from the dream. I shot up in bed and jumped out only to be caught by my blankets and comforter causing me to trip to the floor. I stood up and ran across the hallway to my sister's room the source of the noise. Almost yanking the door off its hinges, as my eyes adjusted to the lamp light. "What in the name of bloody hell!?" I asked rubbing my eyes to focus better to the light. I blinked once only to see the so thought of 'terror scaring my sister' was only her friends/brides maids. Joy. "Turn on the TV quickly turn it on now!" One of them said, I never bothered to remember their names and my guess was they never remembered mine.

You see I'm not like most 24 year-old girls my age, sure I look ok, my short almost bob cut brown hair that hung to about my chin, my ok figure. People thought I was nice looking but once they talked to me they think the same thing everyone else does. Dork. Sure just because I like things like video games and classic movies like star wars, they understand that much. But what they never wrap their pea-sized brains around is that I'm an Otaku (which is someone that loves anime/manga to much) A 24 year-old college graduate is obsessive with anime. I watched quietly as my sister picked up the remote and flicked on the tube-a-vision

and as expected the first thing to appear on that screen was Derek. He was the TV weather man for channel 172 the news station here in Modesto, California. "Morning fog gives way to sunny skies over the Modesto area." Derek said motioning to the weather map be hide him as he looked toward the camera. "A perfect day to go down to the old fair grounds and see the arts and craft show, or a perfect day to marry Susan Murphy." He cupped his hands in front of him to form a heart as he smiled to the camera. "I love you baby." He whispered before the camera turned off from him to the anchors, the brides maids filled the room with 'aw' soon followed suit by the anchors be hide the desk. Susan placed her hand on top of the TV and smiled softly. "I love you too…" I sighed; I could never find a guy like that I guess my standers are a bit too high for most men…

The rest of the day went by in a blur I was still sleepy from this morning's 'I love you' confession threw a television set. But Susan was a happy as ever and what woman wouldn't be happy on her wedding day? I was the only girl there in a suit when I first showed Susan what I was wearing to the wedding she couldn't help but laugh. I told her when we were kids, and I had a hate for dresses, that when she got married I would be wearing a tux. So I kept my word for it and here I was at my sister's wedding in a penguin suit. We soon found Derek's mother sporting a purple dress and matching hat, "I thought this was a wedding not a fruit sale on plums…." I whispered to Susan who giggled and playfully slapped me on my arm. "Mama Dietl!" They grasped each other's arms in a in-law like way.

"Oh it's like a fairy tale! The weather man and the weather man's wife!" I raised an eyebrow; I mean who couldn't at a comment like that? What fairy tale book was she reading; I don't recall Cinderella marrying weather man… "I know! And by this time tomorrow I'll be in Pairs! And some day we won't be just honeymooning there, Derek will become a news anchor or a foreign correspondent and we'll travel all over the world!" Susan said jumping up in down in place, she was really happy and that could only make me smile. Like I said earlier Susan is my sister but she's also my best friend so if anything or anyone talks bad or stabs her in the back about something, you're not only dealing with a pissed off sister but a pissed off friend as well.

"Oh honey my fingers are crossed." Ms. Dietl said holding up her fingers to show they were crossed but something caught us off guard was her short thumb. Me and Susan looked like we both where going to hurl or something. Ms. Dietl notice Susan's change of expression (I apparently don't excises in this _fairy tale_) "One thumb is shorter than the other it runs in the family." Our expression didn't change in the slightest at that. "But Derek doesn't have that…" Susan said with a hint of thankfulness sprinkled on top of her words. "It skips a generation. Your kids are going to have it!" Ms. Dietl said grinning showing off her denture looking teeth. Ouch much. Poor Susan I know I wouldn't have any kids if that was me.

After a while of talking to people (though Susan did most of the talking) I managed to pull her outside for some fresh air. We were standing under the gazebo laughing at memories we had together. "Wow you look beautiful" We turned around and there was mister hot shot himself. Derek. The sight (and smell) of him made me want to gag but I held it in. "Thanks. So do you, I mean handsome!" Susan said embarrassed her face slightly flushed of color. "Sorry I just spent way too much time with our parents…" It was true (and understandable) I smiled as she went on talking about how much fun they were going to have in Pairs.

I wish I could find a guy like that… Arg! There I go again getting boy crazy bad Akira bad! Only did I snap out of my fantasy when I heard Derek the douche as I like to call him, said about a change of plans. "We're not going to Pairs…" The look on Susan's face was enough to want me to murder the guy my neck started to twitch. "Because we're going someplace better!" "What's better than Pairs? Tahiti?!" Susan said getting excited all over again. "Nope. Fresno." Ok my neck started to twitch again. HE WAS CANCELING MY SISTER'S HONEYMOON TO GO TO FRESNO!?! "Fresno…..In what universe is Fresno better than Pairs Derek?" Susan said disappointed, clearly on the same page as me. "In the I might have a chance to become channel 23's anchor universe." Susan was a little baffled but my fists where clenched. He was canceling Pairs to help his job!? Susan then replaced her disappointed look with a smile as she hugged him. "That's great! Fresno's like a top 50 market right?" "Well fifty-fifth but we're on our way babe! Now look about Pairs…" He said trying to pout making him all innocent like, blech. "It's ok as long as we're together Fresno is the most beautiful place on the planet."

She playfully shoved him and told him to get out of here about it being bad luck for him to see her in her dress. "You know I was about to punch Derek." Susan sighed and looked over at me with a smirk on her face, she knew that I never liked Derek all that well but she soon grew used to it. "It's all right Akira; I'm fine with it I'll get to Pairs someday you'll see!" I smiled at her optimism, but frowned walking off the gazebo. Looking up towards the sky, Susan followed me before noticing a giant meteor falling from the sky. "Run!" She said I soon followed after her command I stop when I saw her turn around she was two feet be hide me, and before I could scream 'Run!' the meteor came down on us both.

* * *

I felt warm air around me, as if I was floating I managed to open my eyes and I saw Susan laying next to me. I crawled over and wrapped her arm around my neck to lift her up. "Susan! Akira! Where are you?" I heard mum calling for us, I struggled getting out of the hole but managed better once Susan woke up and started to help carry her own weight. "I feel like I've been hit by a meteor…" Susan mumbled somewhat slurred I tried to dusk myself off as mum dusted Susan off. "Oh Susan every bride feels like that on her wedding day." Mum said picking grains of dirt off of Susan's arm and dusting the back of my tux off.

She soon lead us inside where we got cleaned up, I waited up by the alter for my sister swaying side to side. (I have standing still issues) I silently glared at Derek failing to notice the music has started to play, but Derek ignores me. (Once again am I invisible over here? Hellloooo) Susan was wearing a white veil the music stops as soon as she reaches the alter, Derek threw back the veil and grimaced. "Wow your glowing…" I lean over to look at my sister and the only thing that comes to mind is, holy shit. "Thank you."

Susan said smiling not being able to see her own skin right now. "No Susan…You're green!" I said Susan looked down at her hands that started to grow larger. I reached out my hand to touch hers but they felt softer I looked down only to find my hands where replaced with paws! I got down on all fours and I transformed into a white tiger which was quiet painful. But as my crises was going on Susan had her own problems. She was growing and growing, her hair was now completely white. (Hehe old lady…) I jumped up on her shoulder and looked around. "Susan what's going on!?" I yelled great full I could talk, thankfully Susan didn't get frightened and somehow knew it was me.

"I don't know! Everyone please stay calm! Have some Champagne while we're figuring this out!" She said trying to stop a crowd of people running for the exit. Derek's mother screamed something about thumbs before she was mobbed by a well….Mob. Susan's height continued to grow and soon she broke through the roof of the church causing the bell tower to fall down. I glanced at a beam that fell on Derek and tried not to laugh at the given moment. Susan quickly removed the beam and picked him up, "Beam hurt Derek…." He mumbled as he clinged on to Susan's hand. "Derek what's happening?" Susan said as Derek looked around frightened.

"I don't know but whatever you do just don't drop—"Too late, Susan's arm was being pulled down by some ropes. Causing her to drop Derek, who to my dismay was rescued by a bunch of people with a trampoline. "Who are you people!?" Me and Susan yelled out, I let out a fierce roar which caught them off guard giving Susan enough time to break free. But then she was shot in the leg with a giant needle, she pulled it out and threw it on the ground stabbing someone in the foot. I couldn't help it I laughed I laughed so hard I almost fell off of Susan's shoulder. I laughed so hard I failed to notice the tranquilizer dart someone shot at my but. But I did notice the darkness as I faded into sleep the last thing I heard was Susan calling out for Derek and someone saying "Ok get them in the van."

* * *

"Where am I…."I mumbled sitting up on my uncomfortable bed only to be faced with a bright flashing red light creating one of those sounds that makes you want to punch a baby. "Damn it my head…." I groaned rubbing it but I felt something quite soft on the top of my head I blinked and pulled at it noticing that it was attached to my skull. I stood up only to be tripped falling on my face, which when the floor is made of steel hurts…Really bad. I looked up to see what had caused me and the floor to meet so painfully. It was the last thing on earth I thought I would ever see. A tail, a white tiger tail swishing happily be hide me. I put two and two together and figured that the soft things on top of my head must have been ears. "I look like I came out of firkin _Tokyo Mew Mew!_ " I screamed which caused the blinking lights to go off and stop the sound.

Then the entire box that I was in jerked in a downward motion. If you've ever been to _Disney World_ and had the chance to ride the _Tower of Terror_ then the expertise I'm going through right now is very similar. Then without warning the thing came to a jerking halt. (Much like in the ride) The hatch or door of the thing opened, I slowly stood up and walked out of my box like hell. I looked around and saw someone I was thanking god I thought I would never see again. "Susan!" I screamed in utter joy as I ran up to my much taller sister using my new found claws/nails to crawl up to her shoulder.

"Akira! Thank god a another person! You do know you have a tail right?" I nodded and grinned to show it wasn't bothering me at all. "And your fifty feet tall…Moving on!" Before she could say anything I shushed her, we both heard something. We found this crack in the wall and Susan walked over to it. "Hello?" She called out trying to bend down and look for any signs of life. I looked about the room there was a huge table and chair, about Susan's size. And a smaller set of chairs and a table about the size of a normal person. I notice this tube appear from the ceiling of the cell and tugged on Susan's hair.

"Susan… look…" I said pointing at the tube she turned around and walked over to it. It seemed to spurt out something similar to oatmeal, then it spit out a large sized spoon. "Yuck…" I muttered staring at the pile of so called eatable substance. I saw something skitter by and I'm guessing Susan did too because she quickly clutched onto the spoon. "Who's there…?" I growled under my breath. I looked and something was poking its head out be hide the large pile of oatmeal, it soon came into full view. It had a cockroach like head and a human body. _"Like the thing from my dream…"_ I thought staring at the strange man-bug.

Susan however screamed and started to whack at the thing with the spoon. "Madam! Please!" It spoke taking about as much as the spoon whacking as it could take. "Whatever mad scientist made you…He really went all out!" It said before falling over onto the table, Susan backed away from the table. Probably as freaked out as I was at the fact it could talk, I was going to say something but Susan slipped causing her to fall backwards I managed to jump off her shoulder just in time landing myself on the table stumbling next to the cockroach man. And because I'm _so very graceful._ I landed flat on my face,

"Would you like a hand there Madam?" I looked up to see la cucaracha offering me his hand. I was not so sure about this I mean who knows where is hand has been? (He is a cockroach after all…) But I took it all the same he helped me up and I dusted off my cloths only then stopping to notice I was no longer in my suit but in some prison outfit, same with Susan. I was pulled out of the way by Mr. Cockroach-man I was about to yell at him for doing that only to see that I would have been attacked by glob of blue toothpaste. He looked over at me with his one eye and smiled.

"Hi I'm B.O.B" Super Cockroach-man (sorry I'm running out of names ok?) sighed and shook his head. "Sorry but as you can see he has no brain." B.O.B waved his hand as if saying 'pssh who needs a brain?' "It turns out you don't need one! Totally over rated in fact I don't even—"He never finished his sentence for the fact he apparently forgot how to breathe. "Help me Doctor Cockroach I forgot how to breathe!" B.O.B gasped out, so that's what his name was…I was close…Kinda… Doctor Cockroach looked very annoyed by B.O.B's actions as if he had to go through with this daily.

"Suck in B.O.B" The Doctor said, his words covered and deep fried in annoyance. B.O.B following the Doctor's orders soon was breathing normal again. I dragged my attention from Doctor Cockroach and B.O.B back to Susan; she was face to face with the fish-monkey from my dream. Cool. The fish monkey started doing all sorts of weird karate moves before stepping on his tail and tripping. I snickered as I watched the fish-monkey make a fool of himself, I jumped off the table landing on my feet. "_I guess being part cat as given me some grace."_ I thought laughing inwardly as I walked over to Susan who was sitting down her knees pulled up to her chest. I patted her rather large foot trying to tell her it would be ok.

I overheard Doctor and the others talking. "Gentlemen we are in the presence of the very rare female monster!" Doctor Cockroach said one hand was be hide his back the other griping his lab coat. "And I'm afraid we're not making a very good first impression!" The Doctor laughed nervously, "No way! They're totally guys, look at their boobies." I blinked. Did he just? "I think we need to have a talk…" The monkey-fish said, while they where a distances away I got a better look at the group.

B.O.B was as I said before a blob of blue toothpaste with one eye. The fish-monkey well he was kind of chubby but had scales, gills and a tail just like a fish. Though his head was more monkey shaped and so where his hands and feet. Then there was Doctor Cockroach, he was sporting a white lab coat, plaid pants that no one has wore since the fifties and a gray turtle neck under the coat. "Might we ask for you names Madams?" Doctor said, very polite for being part cockroach.

"I'm Akira and this is my sister Susan." I said motioning to us; my poor sister looked almost too frightened to speak. "No! He mean's your monster names!" B.O.B said talking like he, the one without a brain that called me and Susan guys, knew everything."Like what do people scream when they see you coming. 'Look out here comes!'" B.O.B said pointing at us to finish

"Akira." I spoke slowly motioning to myself before motioning to my sister. "Susan." B.O.B stopped to ponder this, like there was something to ponder. "Akirraaaaa! Whoa! I just scared myself! That is scary!" I did what someone on a forum would call a facepalm. That's where you rest your head in the palm of your hand when someone says/does something stupid. Just then a tube similar to the one that spit out the oatmeal soon started spitting out fish, ham, and…garbage?

It turned out that was there lunch, Doctor was happy he apparently got a slipper…Gross… As I was about to hurl I was tugged away from my thoughts when I heard Susan scream. I turned around to see a giant bug thing the size of Godzilla! My mouth dropped wide open, bugs where never supposed to be that huge! "Holy mother %^#!" (Censored)

Doctor Cockroach looked up from his pile of garbage and scowled at me, like he's never heard a girl cuss before. "Madam! Where did you learn such fowl mouthed words?" Apparently he never has heard a woman cuss before. "Hey don't scare Insectosaurus! He'll pee himself then we'll all be in trouble…" The fishy man jumped out of his seat and walked over to the giant bug and started to pet its belly. Susan had finally lost it and started bagging on the walls screaming to let her out.

"Poor Susan…" I said sadly taking the empty chair that fishy man once sat in. "Oh that fish thing over there is the Missing Link, but we all call him Link." Doc informed me I nodded and started imaging him in a green tunic, a funny hat, blond hair, a sword, and an annoying blue fairy to add the icing on the cake. I giggled at my little thought, Link turned over to look at Susan who was still screaming.

"Hey that is not a good idea!" He yelled jumping down from the giant bug's foot, but sure enough he was right. All of Susan's yelling had caused one of the hatches to open up and two glaring red lights appeared from the darkness. "Good going Susan…" I muttered under my breath hunching over like a cat about to pounce.

* * *

**_yeah yeah it wasn't the best...But more will happen in the next chapter! so please comment, even if it's to tell me my story is crap xD I much welcome any idea changes to my stories_**

**_Akira: so stay tuned for chap number 2! coming to a near you! :D_**

**_iHannibal: yoo Akira!_**

**_Akira: yo Hanni!_**


	2. She Blinded Me With Science

Chapter Two: She Blinded Me with Science

"_Mmm - but it's poetry in motion  
And when she turned her eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
Mmm - but she blinded me with science  
And failed me in geometry"_

_-She Blinded Me with Science, by Thomas Dolby_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsters vs. Aliens; if I did Akira would be in it. I also do not own Teen Titians, Horton Hears a Who, Disney World, Lego Disney, or the song 'She Blinded me with Science' If I did own all toughs things I would be much richer and be having the time of my life because I would live at Disney World.**_

**Hannibal: I'm like very very very sorry that it's been sooo long... I had this chapter written a while ago but just now put it up.. Oh Warning: Much MUCH more cussing and I didn't bleep any of it out this time...**

* * *

I leaped up from my seat and sprinted over to Susan, '_I never knew I could run this fast!' _I jumped up latching onto my sister's pants leg and climbing up until I was placed on her shoulder. The tips of my hair edged up like a hissing cat. Though they settled down once I saw the source of the bright headlights. A man on a…_jetpack?!?!_ "Monsters back in your cell. " The man barked, poor monsters I glanced over my shoulder as I saw Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B all head back to their individual cells. I also caught a glance of B.O.B stealing the remains of Dr. C's garbage. "Oh thank god a real person you are a real person right? And not one of though half human half robot whatever you call those things." I glanced up at Susan with a raised eyebrow not knowing the man on the jetpack had the same look. "A cyborg?" We said at the same time as if we rehearsed this (which we haven't I just met the guy!). "Oh no! You're a cyborg!?" Susan screamed out jumping to conclusions, personally to me the guy looked nothing like a cyborg and I've seen _Teen Titians_. "Madam I assure you I am not a cyborg. My name is General W.R. Monger; I'm in charge of this here facility."

He did a 180 degree turn in air on his jetpack the door, or hatch I guess you could also call it, was still open as he flew in. "Follow me it's time for your orientation." Susan (thankfully) did the walking for me as I chilled out resting on her shoulder, though she didn't half to walk very far until she stepped onto a moving platform. Two helicopters flew down in front of Susan; my guess was they where order to _shoot whenever the monsters attack_. I glared with annoyance in my eyes, "So this is where my tax money goes…" I thought grumpily. "In 1950 it was decided the Jade and Joe public could not handle the truth about monsters, and where locked away in this here facility so people could worry about more important things like paying taxes." The General said flying a bit ahead of us on his jetpack, I needed to get one of those… We soon came out to a dark area with a spotlight beamed down on us; I glanced off the edge of Susan's shoulder and paled. That was a drop to certain death... "But I'm not a monster! I'm not a danger to anyone or anything!" She said waving her arms around smacking one of the helicopters out of the air crashing down onto the platform. I couldn't help but giggle, I managed to cover over my mouth with my hand but muffling it made it sound like a snort. "Sorry…" Susan said grinning sheepishly.

The platform shot in an upward motion nearly jerking me off of Susan's shoulders. We soon entered another set of doors, and Monger went on and on about stuff I wasn't really listening…Then again when did I ever listen to what someone else said? I did however tune in when I heard Susan speak up. "How long will we be here?" "Inevitably." Monger spoke over his shoulder as my sister gave a small pout…err…a big pout. "Can we contact our parents?" "No." "Can I contact Derek?" "No." Monger sighed seeing as my sister didn't seem to grasp the whole, _We are stuck here for the rest of our fucking lives so get over with it!_ I rolled my eyes, but giggled at the cuss word I thought of, I giggle because of two reasons. The first, that word always makes me laugh I don't know why. The second, the look on Dr. Cockroach's face would have been priceless! I quickly felt my face warm up as soon as I thought of him, I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I never EVER believed in love at first sight, so why start now?

I looked up only to see we where outside of Insectosaurus's cell, the wall facing us was a see threw material much similar to glass but had to be made of something much stronger. The giant bug whaled at us and snorted much like a horse it was so cute! Though when it started to lick the glass Insectosaurus started to remind me of _Katie from Horton Hears a Who._ I shuttered at the thought of that and rubbed my arm from any forming Goosebumps. We soon then passed by the Missing Links cell, his cell was filled with water as he lifted his weights. "Seven…eight…" My sharpened since of hearing heard him, he soon saw me and Susan go by. "Nine-hundred and ninety-nine….One-thousand." He said let out a breath as he released the weights as they floated off to the other side of the cell. "I can't believe I just did ten-sets!" He lied, I grinned swishing my tail all innocent like. After his cell was B.O.B (which I soon found out stood for Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, but I like B.O.B better…) He was throwing a red kickball at the wall of his cell it would bounce back and sink into his head which he spit up and threw again. The process repeated until the ball took the place of his eye and he threw his eye at the wall laughing when it bounced back in place. '_Weird…'_ I thought as I felt the bottom of my left eye twitch.

Then was Dr. Cockroach's cell. I felt my face warm up, it was like when you've been inside your cool house all day then walk outside and it's rather warm. "Ah, Akira. You wouldn't happen to have any Uranium on you would you?" I glanced be hide him, to see something I thought I never would see…He was building a missile out of legos…'_What was he planning on doing with that thing?! Attacking Lego Disney World!? Maybe he could shut up that snoring old guy on the bench finally…Hehehe I'm so messed up.'_ I snickered at my insane thought then cleared my throat. "Sorry Doc just ran out this morning…" I said, putting on a sad face which was pretty much me just pouting. Though he seemed to think I was really upset as his eyes (if possible) grew slightly bigger. And with their rather large size it wasn't hard to notice some concern in them. I smiled playfully grinning, to show him I was only kidding; he smiled as well and gave a small contented chuckle.

"Restrict Doctor Cockroach's toy box privileges imminently." Monger spoke into some kind of walkie-talkie. Then a cell soon opened up next to Doctor Cockroaches, it was pretty much empty aside from the bed (which didn't look to comfortable) and a scratching post. Monger nudged me forward as I jumped off of Susan's shoulder the and landed on the platform walking into the cell, I tripped over my tail for my legs had fallen asleep on me causing me to fall flat on my face. I stood up brushing myself off. As the cell doors started to slowly close. "Wait I can't stay with my sister!?" I said starting to jog over to the doors. "No, and the government has changed your name to Tigrerra." He said before the doors closed completely.

I started banging on them yelling our every string of cuss words I knew. Right now I was putting a sailor to shame. "You son of a bitch! I rip your fucking throat out!" I yelled scratching at the door. (Even though that's why the scratching post was there for.) "Madam!" I blinked and looked around the darkness wasn't hard to see threw being part cat. I ran over to the wall and put my ear up to it. "Doc? Is that you?" "Yes it is." I smiled; it was growing from ear to ear! Finally someone to talk to! "Thank god I have someone to talk-"I didn't finish, as I heard Doctor C giving me a good lecture for my 'bad language'. "

My dear, someone, and most certain a young lady such as yourself, should not use such foal language! It's not healthy…" I rolled my eyes, sure his voice sounded like I had some deadly illness and was running the mile, and his concerns made me want to rip threw the wall and give him a hug. But what comes out of my mouth is my problem. "Like you've never cussed before." I grumbled threw the wall sliding my back down along it. He was quiet for a while until I heard him utter a weak 'yes I have'. I smiled at my victory but then felt uneasy. He was only trying to look out for me after all... "I'm sorry for being such an ass Doc, but I'm a big girl don't worry. If at anything worry that I'll trip and fall, even my cat like agility hasn't blessed me with grace." I heard him laugh lightly, my tail swished along happily, though something to his laugh gave me butterflies in my stomach. "Hey Doc?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being a friend to me; you're the only other friend I have besides Susan…"

_**Doctor Cockroach's POV**_

* * *

"Thanks for being a friend to me; you're the only other friend I have besides Susan…"

I grew quiet after that. I mean, Akira was so sweet, so kind, and rather funny as well. So I couldn't imagine that she had no friends other than Susan, the poor girl. I felt a wave of sadness pour over me, and it wasn't mine but hers. "Akira, my dear. Are you serious that Susan and myself are the only friends you've ever had?" I was crossing my fingers (and my antennas) that she was just messing with me. No person should ever have to go through loneliness like that. "Yes…" I heard her whisper threw the steel walls. Then I heard something I never wanted to hear from her…The sound of her crying, she wasn't crying hard but I just heard the soft patter of the water against the metal flooring.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

I felt something tugging at me from the inside, most like chance is that it was sadness. '_Damn_ _that steel wall I wish I could simply run over there and comfort her in some way…Someone as beautiful as—Wait. Get a hold of yourself old chap sure yes she is beautiful, but we only just met for heaven's sake!'_ I felt my antennas drop as they hung at the sides of my head. The crying had stopped and the only sound was a quiet sniffle that could barely be heard. I still felt the urge to just run to her and scoop her up into my arms trying to comfort her in any way. I felt something pulling in my gut once more but it wasn't sadness it was something else. Like a tingle feeling, like a million butterflies fluttering about. I sighed resting my head against the Lego missile I had created, shutting my eyes. "Doctor Cockroach it seems you have an un-curable case of _love_…" I muttered quietly smiling to myself as my head rested in my arms. "She blinded me with science…" I uttered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hannibal: Lolz ok so Akira is a bad girl and likes to cuss.**

**Akira: what everz... at least I'm not a lazy mofo like you.**

**Hanni: You are like me so there for making you a lazy mofo.**

**Akira: ...YOU WIN THIS ROUND OLD MAN!**


	3. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**_iHannibal: Ok I'm so sorry for the late update but I was busy with a few things but it's now summer so I can try and update quicker. I'm also having a bit of writers block (haven't seeing the movie in so long though I've seen it five times xD) so you can count on updates for _**

**_'I'm a monster hear me rawr!'_**

**_'Viva La France'_**

**_and hopefully 'Alchemy is a science baka!'_**

**_Napoleon Bonaparte: Now you shall review this chapter nicely, and go read the Viva La France story once your done. Because in the next chapter I the great Napoleon will make an apperence! And if you don't review then I shall fight you in battle and come out on top! *death glares readers*_**

**_iHanni: Aww Nappy you say the sweetest things 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own MvA, or any songs used in my stories, or any movie or joke refs... (they can mostly be spotted because I italic them) I do however own Akira and Willy Wonka muwahahaha (Khfangirl681213: Yeah in your wet dreams) Hey! Who let you in here!? (Akira and Napoleon shrugg)_**

* * *

Chapter Three, I Write Sins Not Tragedies

It was the next day at the facility and I was bored as bloody hell. I was sitting in the main room, with my sister, Link, B.O.B, Insectosaurus, and Doctor Cockroach. I swished my tail as I laid on the cold metal flooring curled up like a cat, watching Doctor Cockroach work on some latest experiment. He had agreed to help get Susan back down to her original size; I couldn't care less if I was in here or not. I enjoyed it in here because this is the first time I've had more than one friend. "So Doctor C; is your doctor title spelled with a C like in the English version, or a K in the German version?" I asked my voice caring no real interest as they made way to his ears. I all ready knew the answer, his accent gave it all away, but hey I was bored and I tend to ask stupid things while I was bored… "With a C my dear, I'm British not German." I nodded my head contented, might as well mess with him a bit, grinning to myself like the _Cheshire cat_ from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Sehr gut sehe ich Danke-Arzt." I spoke some German taking a few classes in High School then in College, I was pretty much just thanking him for telling me that. Though when I finished I saw that every monster, aside from Insectosaurus, was staring at me with a puzzled look. "What? I know German…" I mumbled sitting up on my haunches like a cat, I had developed a more cat like personality and Doctor Cockroach said that they would most likely continue to develop. Doctor C looked at me thoughtfully before pulling a small pad of paper and a pen from his lab coat. "Do you know any other languages my dear?" He asked flipping to a blank sheet, was he really writing this down!? "_Creepy, yet flattering." _I thought contented, as my tongue rolled around lazily in my mouth pondering the question. "Well, I know German, Russian, and some Japanese." I said after a while of going through all the languages I had learned over the years.

"Very interesting…" Doctor Cockroach said writing this down in his note book before putting it away. He turned around and continued with his experiments as I fell face first on the metal flooring with a '_thud_'. I could since that Doctor Cockroach had turned around for he asked me if I was all right. I managed to pull out one of my arms from under myself and give him a thumbs up. He sighed walking over to me; I knew this because his footsteps grew closer before I saw his out-dated 1950's shoes in front of me. "You really need to be more careful…" He said, I grinned though he couldn't see it since my face was in the floor, the only way I could see his shoes is if I glanced up through my bangs. "I'm fine Doc! Just bored as hell…" I said sadly before sitting up normal for once rubbing my swore head.

"I wish Monger didn't take my suit it had my _iPod_ in it…" I said pouting, and making the ears on my head flatten from my miserable sadness. Susan looked down at me she was sitting in her giant sized chair, giving me one hell of a glare. "You brought your _iPod _to my wedding_?" _She asked threw her gritted teeth, my shoulders slumped and my tail dropped dead beside me. "Busted." I heard Link laughing over from the normal sized table; he was playing a game of Go fish with B.O.B. "Well you know, I was going to make the after party a little fun!" I said grinning my newly sharpened teeth gleaming from the lights in the main room. Susan sighed her glare no longer visible from her face as he chuckled lightly bending down so her forearms rested on her knees.

"You were going to start singing _I Wright sins not tragedies by Panic at the Disco_ weren't you?" I had a quick baffled looked that I replaced with a playful glare at my much taller sister. "What are you? Some kind of mind reader?" I said still keeping up my pathetic glare. I could really glare if I wanted to just never at my sister, even my playful ones suck ass. Susan giggled this time, before shaking her head with a bright smile on your face. "In a church too! Have you no shame?" She asked bending down a little closer as I grinned from ear to ear. "Guess not!" I noticed the others had a look of confusion on their faces and it was understandable, I mean from what Monger had said from the orientation they had been in this prison for about fifty or so years.

"_Panic at the Disco_ is a band that created a song called _I Wright sins not tragedies_ it's a fucking kick-ass song." I said grinning though Doctor Cockroach gave me a slight glare for my choice of words. I just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head like I didn't mean it. He shook off my foul words and smiled brightly, he had one hand clutching his lab coat the other propped be hide his back. "Would you care to sing a few bars my dear?" My face started to heat up, I mean I wasn't bad but I surely was no _Robert Smith_ (and for those that don't know he's the lead singer for the band the Cure) . "I can try…." I said clearing my throat a bit Doctor Cockroach sat down in one of the free seats by the table even Insectosaurus seemed to be watching. "_Great…Look what you got yourself into now dumb ass…"_ I thought sighing well they where my friends so even if I sucked it's not like they would through fruit at me or anything, and we could just laugh about this later any way. "Ready my dear?" Doctor C asked I just nodded breathing in once more before starting.

"_Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of.....

Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...

Again......

I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again......"

I finished off trying to catch my breath, I sounded better than I did before! I wonder if my new tiger powers had something to do with it… The others looked slightly baffled even Susan was trying to rid the look of amazement on her face. She had heard me sing before but that's the first time I ever sounded that good! "That was…." Link said a loss for words blinking like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. "Truly amazing my dear!" Doctor Cockroach said grinning as he started to clap, Link and Susan followed in, and then B.O.B. just copied what the others were doing not sure why they were doing it most likely. Even Insectosaurus gave a cute little snort seeing as he couldn't clap. I took a small bow before rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. This was the best place I had ever been in my life, I had friends, they liked me for who I am, and I never have to leave. If only I had a computer and my _iPod_ then it would be heaven…Wait no…_Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory_ now that would be heaven.

"I also do weddings and bar mitzvahs!" I said letting out a light-hearted laugh as I walked over to the others taking a seat in my chair. "Well then I should have hired you for my wedding Akira!" Susan said giggling as she turned her chair to face the rest of us better. "I could sing _Super Freak_" I said putting my index finger to my chin working the gears in my brain to all the songs I remembered by heart. "No, it's a wedding not a stripper joint Akira." Susan said rolling her eyes I gave I small chuckle, Susan knew how much of a pervert I could be, but the others didn't so I was keeping it on the down-low.

"Ok, umm…. _Ice Ice Baby?_" Susan looked at me like I was serious I just stared blankly at her my ears twitching every so often. "No!" I was about to open my mouth to suggest another song but Susan beat me to it. "And no _She blinded me with Science!_" My mouth fell open; she was dissing my favorite song right there! "But its _Thomas Dolby_" Me and another voice said, I turned around to see Doctor Cockroach with a upset expression on his face. His antennas where hung at the sides of his head, much like how my ears flattened when Susan said such hurtful words to me.

"You like _Thomas Dolby _Doctor?" I asked in disbelief no one really knew he excited, un-less I told them, I was about to start a _Thomas Dolby Awareness Foundation_ (_TDAF _for short.). "Yes I loved that song; I'm also a big _Aqua_ fan." My mouth fell open I kid you not, I was amazed. I was the only one—that I knew of until today—that had heard of _Aqua_, but most knew them for _Barbie Girl_. "Oh…my…god…me too!" I said my ears perked straight up as my tail swished be hide me at 90 mph. "What's your favorite song?" I asked my elbows where on my knees as my hands propped up my head in their palms staring at him waiting for the answer. "Hm…_Roses' Are Red_ most certainly." I nodded very contented it was an amazing song no doubt. "I love that song but my favorite's _Candyman_." Doctor Cockroach chuckled apparently amused by the fascination I had in the similarities between us.

I glanced over at Susan to show her how big I was grinning, my grin was so huge I put the _Cherisher cat _to shame. She pitched the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes, she couldn't believe it. I knew that it was hell here for her because she would rather be wed to Derek and be in _Fresno_, but I was happy here and she apparently couldn't understand why. My ears slowly fell to my head as I stood from my chair and slowly slumped back to the door of my cell. I glanced over my shoulder once when I was half-way there, I could see that Susan hadn't changed her position at all, Link and B.O.B. where just sitting there wondering what got me so upset, Insectosaurus stood off further in the background with a frown on it's over sized fluffy face, and Doctor Cockroach looked over at me with those huge hazel eyes of his. His antennas fell so they hung limply at the sides of his head as if apologizes for something he did.

"_It's not your fault Doc…"_ I thought as I turned my head and turned back towards my cell. I wasn't two more steps away when I tripped over my blasted tail; it caught me off guard and everything. I started to walk and it slipped in between my legs like an abused puppy fleeing from its master, then the end of it wrapped around my foot causing me to stumble. I waved my arms around like _Velma _from _Scooby-Doo_ whenever she lost her glasses. Though it did me no good since there was nothing to hold on to as I fell face first onto the cold metal flooring with a '_wham'_. And that time it hurt worse than the _'thud'_.

"Ow!" My whine came out a little muffled but still sounded right as I could tell the others were looking over with wide eyes. "Akira!" I heard Doctor Cockroach and my sister scream as they came rushing over, by the time they were almost here I had stood up and was holding my head a little wobble. "I'm ok…" I said my voice slurred much like Susan's had been when we were hit with the meteor. "Are you sure?" Susan asked bending down next to me as she carefully placed one of her large hands onto my back. "Yeah it's nothing compared to that time I fell out of a tree, or when I fell off the roof…" I said grinning but it didn't last long most of my face had taken the fall on that implant and I was now paying the price for it.

"Come on my dear you should sit down…" Doctor Cockroach said as he lead me back over to the table where I plopped down into my seat. "Thanks Doc…" I murmured as I gently rubbed my swore head I looked up at Susan and smiled gently not wanting to cause any more pain to my face than I all ready had. "I'm sorry Susan…" I muttered as my tail hung limply in a playing dead sort of way. "For what?" "For being selfish I know you don't like it here…" I muttered as my ears had themselves flatten against my now white hair. "No I'm sorry Akira, I know you like it here because this is the most friends you've ever had…" I smiled up at her as my ears slowly raised themselves up, even my tail started to twitch back to life slowly. "We cool?" I asked putting out my fist for a knuckle touch. She smiled and giggled lightly before touching her knuckle with mine. "Of course!"

* * *

**_iHannibal: I hope it wasn't to bad ._. I promise I'll try and write more next time, oh I'll also probly end up skipping the part with Katie and Cuthbert because this is all told in Akira's POV._**


End file.
